No Greater Sacrifice
by Animaman
Summary: Sometimes the greatest sacrifice is when they are made to protect those despite the cost. No deaths, just mostly talk. Right now just a family get together with the Amazons.


NO GREATER SACRIFICE

Disclaimer: I do not own the Justice League; otherwise there would be a couple of movies set during the JLU seasons.

Word of caution, these stories won't have any chronological order, basically they are going to be at different periods, with the same family, and yes this will take place after _Happy Father's Day Indeed_.

The Wayne family is spending time at Themyscira, or to most people's eyes, Christmas with the in-law, where Hippolyta was more than willing to make Bruce a permanent exception to the no men allowed rule on the island. While she might be facing the wrath of the Greek gods once again by doing that, yet Bruce is now a part of her family as she is a part of his.

Right now they are at a training field Hippolyta and Diana were sitting in the queen's box, along with Tom and Martha, watching as Bruce was doing a little 'training' with one of Hippolyta's best warriors. Right now both are using swords, which Bruce is showing to be more than capable to hold his own against.

While their first meeting together was when he was dressed up as Batman, it took a little **convincing** on Diana's part to dress up as a man of Ancient Greece would, although he threw in the condition that nobody was to find out about it, especially people in the Justice League. Unfortunately, they made the mistake of changing in the League Metropolis Watchtower. While Diana was complemented nicely in hers, Bruce was the opposite. His was just a basic toga, which hung from his right shoulder and reached down to his knees, the male was snickering, trying not to be hit with the bat glare, while the women were giving little whistle. It really made it worse when the Flash happened to speed by and took a picture.

This time, Bruce is wearing what is usually worn by those of higher status, which is a short sleeve toga, where it hung like a shirt, with a red vest over it. Right now Bruce is on the defense, assessing his opponent's abilities before he switched to the offense.

As the audience watched as Bruce turned his sword arm around to block a blow to the back, "I see that your husband is still aging gracefully after all these years." Hippolyta said, "Especially from all of the scars he has received from his missions."

"I know," Diana said, while watching her husband throw his opponent over his shoulder, "At first, when I saw them, I was attracted to him, but after a while, it feels like I age faster, especially when he gets fresh ones."

While Tom and Martha are cheering their father on, Hippolyta couldn't help but give a sad smile, "You do realize that you are started to sound a little bit like me right?" She asked, getting a small smile as an answer, "I can recall times when you were young and almost gave me a shorter life whenever you hurt yourself, or whenever you throw a temper tantrum."

"All children are like that mother." Diana said.

"Yes, but how many of them can bring down a building with only one punch?" Hippolyta countered, causing Diana to blush and her kids to chuckle/giggle at their mother being brought down a few pegs, "And I'm just grateful that you and Bruce are able to keep your young ones from doing the same thing anywhere else."

"Yes, well it helps when you somebody like Superman as a godfather and a few other friends capable of keeping up with a small pair of Hade's spawn." Diana said, as the kids attention were back on their father, who was holding back his opponents blade with his own, "And Alfred has been a big help since he was like a father to all of us, and the kids are quite fond of him."

"And I can see why." Hippolyta said, getting her daughter's attention once again, "I talked to him while you two were having your little wedding dance and for a man, he definitely has a certain amount of wisdom and experience amongst him, plus quite a few things in common."

After a small sigh, she decided to continue, "When you first decided to leave the island with Athena's armor, I couldn't help but to feel betrayed that you would actually defy me to help out those we spent so long isolating ourselves from." She said, "Yet I was also proud that you decided to follow your own course instead of following the path I wanted you to follow. Plus you get to experience what known of the Amazons would ever think about."

"And what would that be?" Diana asked, just as Bruce had his sword to his opponent's neck that was on the ground, winning the duel.

When Bruce removed his sword and offered a free hand to help the Amazon back onto her feet, "You got to meet a honorable man and have wonderful children with him." Hippolyta answered, while both opponents gave each other a salute of respect with their swords.

After parting ways, Bruce walked up to his family, "Did you have fun, Dad?" Martha asked.

"More or less." Bruce said, in his regular voice, which is what he used while he is dressed up as Batman, "Anyway, how about we explore the village a bit so that way your mother can have some alone time with your grandmother."

"Yeah, sure!" Were the answers that came from the twins before giving a hug and bye, as well as a kiss on the head from the said pair.

Just as the kids flew up, Diana leaned over and gave her husband a kiss, "Try not to have too much fun." She said.

Just as he was literally carried off into the air by the kids, "Easy for you to say." Bruce said, just before the trio flew over the wall.

While the pair laughed at the fact that while Bruce might have raised a couple of kids himself, it's not often when the kids get to raise him and carry him away, literally. "So what were Bruce's parents like?" Hippolyta asked.

Diana had a sad smile on her face, "From what Bruce has told me, they were the most selfless people that ever walked the Earth." She answered, "While they lived like royalty, they never acted like they were. Instead they decided to help use their status to help people who need it. They even took in Alfred after he lived a life that didn't offer many second chances."

After hearing about two people that even she would love to meet, "So tell me, my daughter," Hippolyta said, in a tone that usually issues an ultimatum, "Since you are now in the circumstances as myself and others before you, would you be willing to sacrifice everything to make sure that your children well have a better future?"

Diana looked at her mother without even a hint of fear, "That and more." She said, while pulling off her version of the bat glare.

Hippolyta looked at her daughter before giving her a small laugh, "Good, I knew you wouldn't." She said, causing Diana to lighten up, "And I can see what kind of influence your husband has been on you, in and out of bed."

Diana stopped right on the spot and blushed from head to toe. While she was used to having to deal with such girl talk with her fellow female leaguers, especially Vixen and Shayeral, but the last person any sane person would want to talk to about it would be their "Mother!" while hers was running from her angry daughter in flight.

After a few hours of getting together, especially a family trip to the hot springs, as well as a nice, Amazon version of a Christmas dinner, the children were sent to bed in one of the rooms that Hippolyta always keeps ready for family. Right now the three are sitting by a fire, Diana using Bruce as her personal couch, drinking some wine that was kept for special occasions. "So why isn't Alfred here with the rest of the family?" Hippolyta asked.

"Oh Bruce found some of his remaining family still alive so he gave him a week off and let him spend time with them." Diana said.

"Plus it was the choice he made since the other would involve coming here dressed as Ancient Greek men." Bruce said, "And from his own words, 'He didn't want the kids to give him another reason to call him grandpa.'"

Everyone laughed at this, before Hippolyta decided to ask a difficult question, "Bruce, if I told you that there was a way to meet your parents again would you take it?" She asked.

Diana looked at her husband, who had a look on his face, one that she has never seen before in a long time, one of sadness and guilt, the one he wore when he remembers that tragic day, "You're talking about Tartarus, right?" Bruce asked, causing Diana to gasp.

Hippolyta gave sad nod, while impress that Bruce was able to figure it out so quickly, "Yes, I mean negotiating with Hades so that you can introduce your family to them, as well as . . ." She said, before receiving an answer that nobody expected.

"As much as I want to, I decline to take your offer." Bruce said, with his eyes closed.

"But why Bruce?" Diana asked her husband, "This could be your only chance to see them again."

"Are you sure Bruce?" Hippolyta asked.

Bruce looked outside to see that it was raining, "Yes, I'm sure." He answered, "As much as I want to see them again, I also know that in some ways, it would be better if we didn't because they would want us to focus more on making the most out of our lives before reuniting again."

"Yeah but still, would you still deny our children to meet their grandparents?" Diana asked.

"Trust me, I would give anything to let them meet them, yet the thing of the matter is that while you have a way to see your relatives, ways that you don't like," Bruce said, while referring to Hades, "Yet instead I would rather that we lived a lifetime together before we can reunite with them for good." He tried to explain, while for the first time, trying to get the right words out.

"I think I understand what you are saying." Hippolyta said, "While you would like a second chance towards happiness, you don't want it to be that easy."

"Exactly," Bruce said, "While I put up the act that I had it so easy, in reality I was training all over the world, to the brink of death, that I already knew that sometimes the best things in life is by living towards the future and using the past to help decide how to approach everything."

While a little disappointed, Diana was still pleased that Bruce could still be willing to sacrifice his own happiness to make sure that everyone else gets to enjoy theirs, "Well, I'll respect your decision, but you'll owe me big." She said.

Catching the hint, Bruce picked up his wife as he stood up, getting a small squeal from her, "If you would excuse us, we'll retire for the rest of the night." He said to his mother-in-law, before leaving the room.

Hippolyta couldn't help but to laugh, "He might be older than her, yet he acts like he's the same age as her." She said, while finishing off her wine.

The next morning had the family leaving in one of the javelins borrowed from the league, with Hippolyta and some of the Amazons giving them a little farewell. When it was over the horizon, and it was just her, Hippolyta was hoping that things would at least still be happy for her daughter in the future due to some other differences between them.

Here is my latest one-shot fic, so enjoy. Read and Review and Merry Christmas.


End file.
